


Until Tomorrow Comes

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can’t possibly know what tomorrow will bring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Tomorrow Comes

One day very soon, Sam will make a deal, and it won’t be with the devil everyone expects. Nevertheless, a deal will be struck, and suddenly they’ll have an archangel on their side, and the archangel will quickly realize it’s where he should have been from the beginning.

It won’t be long after that when Lucifer, in a rage, will give away a vital piece of information, and suddenly, they’ll have the key to his defeat.

On a morning when the sun fails to rise, they will fight, and the Host of Heaven will fight with them against all odds, and on that day, Dean will raise Michael’s sword high above his head, and he will strike Lucifer down. His brother will be on his left, and the archangel Sam has befriended will stand on Sam’s other side. To his right, _his_ angel will stand, defiant and full of grace and the light of his Father.

Dean will not do this while hosting an archangel, but as himself, as the true Messiah the angels did not want to believe he was.

Lucifer will scream, a piercing wail full of the wrath of the pit he came from, as the sword plunges into his chest, and an inky blackness will spew from the wound as he falls to the ground.

Only moments after the death of the morningstar, there will be a brilliant light that covers Dean and the three beings closest to him, those he trusts above all, the ones he considers family. In that light, they will hear the voice of God, and he will praise them and try to offer them blessings for doing what he himself would not.

They will unanimously refuse these gifts.

Soon after, the angels will ascend back to Heaven, and the archangel that fought by Sam’s side will go with them regretfully. Dean will stand, clutching Castiel’s hand, begging with his eyes and his heart and his soul for Castiel to stay, but in the end, he will not allow the angel to make that choice.

God will choose to grant them one day together, and Dean will choose gratitude over bitterness, for Castiel’s sake.

Castiel will whisk them away to a forest filled with light and wonder and serenity, and they will lay together in a bed of soft grass, content to hold each other in silence for long moments, basking in a love neither expected to feel once upon a time, but that both have come to cherish.

When their time begins to grow short, one will turn to the other and press warm kisses to his mouth, and they will take each other to heights unimagined, and they will give and take and treasure and adore and _love_ and none of it will be enough.

Dawn will come, brilliant rays of sunlight touching down on them, and Castiel will press one final kiss to Dean’s lips, and then he will be gone.

Dean will be angry, and he’ll curse Heaven, Hell and God in equal measure until he has no voice left to scream, and then he will fall to his knees and let the tears come.

He will fall asleep, and when he wakes, he’ll be back in the motel room of the week, and Sam will be sitting on the bed next to him, gazing down at him worriedly. He will, as is his nature, make a sarcastic comment, and bury his feeling as deep as he can.

They will move on, and they will continue to hunt while trying to fix the parts of the world that were broken by Lucifer.

In a few years, Sam will meet a girl, and fall in love, and begin to want all the things he thought he left behind when Jess died. He’ll get married, with Dean as the best man, standing tall and proud beside him, and for the first time in a long time, there will be something like hope tightening his chest.

He’ll be an uncle not too long after that, to twins. One will be named Mary, for their mother, and one will be Gabrielle, for the friend who helped them save the world. Unsurprisingly, Gabrielle will be a troublemaker, and every time she laughs, Dean will swear the sun shines brighter, just for a moment. Two years after the twins are born, Sam and his wife will bring Cassidy into the world, and when Sam tells Dean her name, the soft look in his eyes will tell him exactly who she’s named for.

He’ll start talking to Castiel, at random moments throughout his days. Quietly murmur his thoughts to the one being who can maybe understand them. When he hunts, he’ll always make a quick promise to the angel to try to stay safe, because he will know that Castiel is worrying about him.

On the tenth anniversary of the world not ending, he will get a surprise visit from Castiel in his dream, and they will cling tightly to each other, the long years falling away like they never existed. Castiel will whisper that he’s never stopped watching over Dean, and Dean will admit to how much he misses Castiel. They will make love on a familiar-looking dock overlooking a familiar-looking lake, and when Dean wakes the following morning, peace will have settled over him like a warm blanket.

He will see Castiel in his dreams every year from that moment on.

He will never marry or have children of his own. He will eventually give up hunting, too old and too weary to keep it up any longer, but he will always be a resource for the new generation of hunters to come to if they have questions. He will visit Sam and his family whenever he can, and he will love and cherish the time he gets with his nieces. He’ll tell them stories of their other uncles, the ones they can’t meet yet, but that they will someday when the time is right.

Cassidy will herself be a mother when she finally tells Dean that she has in fact met Castiel…that he broke the rules Heaven placed on him when she was a child to whisper to her in her dreams. Dean will smile fondly when he hears this, and raise his glass up to the sky in a silent toast.

Eventually, the day will come when Dean will no longer be able to continue on. The life he’s lived will catch up to him, and he’ll slip away quietly in his sleep.

It will not be a reaper that greets him when his soul departs the mortal world, and reunited at last, Dean will do nothing but hold on to his angel for long moments as Castiel reassures him that they’ll never be separated again.

~*~

If they could read the future, perhaps they would not hold each other so tightly, love each other so desperately. Here and now, the world is on a brink, and their lives are so uncertain, and they cannot know what tomorrow will bring. All they have is this moment, filled with soft skin and aching pleasure and kisses pressed to mouths that whisper words of love and reassurance, promises neither can believe but both so badly want to.

Here and now, they have only each other while the weight of the world rests on their shoulders.

Somehow, it is enough.

Tomorrow will bring whatever it’s meant to.

-  



End file.
